Oh Brother
by JustiFaiz
Summary: It was inevitable that Chase would eventually meet him, he just hadn't quite expected it to be like that. It's time to meet Matt Griffin.


Chase let out a hiss as he felt teeth bite down on his neck before a tongue immediately swept over it, soothing the pain immediately. "Y'know, you're pretty feisty for a guy wearing a sweater with kittens on it, Bambi."

"You're the one who bought it for me." Riley pointed out, lifting his head up and kissing Chase properly on the mouth before letting his lips wander down back towards his neck again.

"Didn't expect you to actually wear it though." Chase mumbled, the ghost of a smile placed on his face.

"Refuse a gift? I wouldn't dare." Riley laughed into the crook of his neck. "Especially not if it's a sweater."

Really, Chase knew full well that they probably shouldn't be getting so heated in their own base. It was actually a shock that they hadn't been caught yet by anyone. But it was pretty fun seeing Riley go from a guy who'd blush at the slightest at the drop of a nail to someone who was actively making sure he had hickeys all over his neck in places he couldn't hide. Chase slowly let his hands progress lower and lower, but he soon felt another hand grab his and lift it up in the air.

Riley looked at him pointedly. "Cool it there, hotshot."

Chase made a whining noise. "Whyy?"

"One, not ready for that yet. Two, we are in the base." He wrapped his arms around Chase's shoulders.

Chase shrugged. "I can live with that." and he leaned back in to kiss Riley again.

Then they heard someone clear their throat.

"I have a nasty habit of finding you in compromising positions, don't I?" an unfamiliar, rather Southern sounding voice rang out.

Riley shoved Chase away suddenly, surprising both of them as they looked at the source of the voice. Kendall was standing by the entrance to the base with an unreadable expression on her face, and next to her was an older guy wearing a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat.

"There's a cowboy in our base." Chase said, awed.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Riley asked in shock.

"Matt?" Chase's head snapped towards Riley before looking back at the cowboy. "Your brother?"

Matt looked disapprovingly in Chase's direction, making the Kiwi back up a step. "Yes, that would be me."

Chase immediately backed up to stand behind Riley. Really, he didn't know much about his boyfriend's brother outside of the whole 'incident' with him walking in on Riley and another boy, along with the fact that he was a bit more old fashioned and well...farm-y. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Matt, you didn't answer my question."

That seemed to snap Kendall out of her uncomfortable stupor enough for her to speak up. "Right, you see, your brother…"

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey stone and held it up to the light for Chase and Riley to see. "Found this a week or two after you left. Thought nothing of it really, just kept it on me because I felt like I should. Then these strange...monster things tried to attack the horses and I stopped them. Next thing you know I've got this gun in my hand and dinosaurs on the mind."

Riley looked dumbfounded between his brother and Kendall. "Wait...so my brother…?"

"Yes Riley, your brother has bonded with the Graphite Energem." Kendall led Matt towards the other wall where the remaining five Energems were to be placed.

The Energem shot out of Matt's hands and into it's rightful spot in the wall, and Matt's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement before he turned around and wrapped an arm around Riley. "So, this is what you've been doing while you've been gone?"

Riley's face turned beet red at the way his brother worded that, and from the smirk on Matt's face, Chase suspected it had been done on purpose. "M-Matt! What the fuck!"

Matt tsked. "Ma would have your tongue if she heard you using language like that."

"Well Ma isn't here, is she?" Riley retorted. Chase noted that Riley's accent seemed to grow stronger with every word he spoke. Probably a strange thing to be noticing at the moment, but anything to help him not be terrified of his brother.

"No she is not, though I know she'd have a hard attack if she saw what y'all were up to." Matt finally looked over at Chase, who desperately wanted to take a few more steps back, but opted to stand his ground. He tried to stand up a bit straighter, and stared right back at Matt. "So this your beau?"

"Yes, Matt. This is Chase Randall."

Chase waved awkwardly. "Nice to meet you, Matt."

"You've got a strange accent." Matt commented.

"I could say the same thing." Chase replied dryly.

That made Matt's mouth quirk for a moment, before he took a few steps nearer. All too casually Matt grabbed Chase by the collar. "Let it be known if you do anything to hurt my little brother, that not only will you have me to deal with, but y'all should know for a fact that Riley is not someone to be messed with. He knows how to use a sword and he could easily caught off your-"

"Well then, nice for you two to have finally met!" Riley interrupted, shoving both of them apart. "Ms. Morgan, you should really show Matt around museum, introduce him to the team, ranger stuff! You know." He turned Matt around and shoved him towards Kendall. "Don't worry Matt, we'll talk later."

"You'd better keep your promise." Matt warned him in a joking matter. "And y'all better not test me." He added to Chase, who nodded very quickly.

They were left alone once again, and Chase let out a huge sigh of relief. "That went better than expected." He grinned at Riley. "Your accent changed around him. Never realized how Southern you really sounded."

"Shut up." Riley blushed. "It just happens when I'm around family okay? Or when I get angry."

"I should get you angry more often, then." Chase laughed as Riley punched him on the shoulder out of annoyance. He leaned further towards Riley. "Shall we finish where we left off, Bambi?"

"Hell no, the entire mood is ruined now that I know my brother is here."

"Aww come on."

Riley put a finger on Chase's lips before pecking him on the cheek. "Maybe later. For now, you'll have to suffer." He gave Chase a small smile. "Just be glad my brother likes you."

"I'd hate to see what disliking me looks like."

Riley shrugged. "If you're not careful it may be your lucky day."

"Oh, _wonderful._"


End file.
